A Hidden World
by rainsilentnight
Summary: Sherlock's overactive brain is plaguing him with nightmares, Watson takes the therapists and Mycroft's advice and takes him on a relaxing trip away from the hustle and bustle of central London. The trip unveils new sides to Sherlock's obnoxious personality and ends up allowing them to bond. Light Slash Sherlock/John Written from Johns perspective. Frequent updates.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody, This is my first fanfic in a very long while but I got inspired and when I get over the difficulties of making up the plot everything else usually goes swimmingly, so expect the next chapter in the next few days if not today already. Here's the intro:**

I heard thrashing from the bedroom beside mine and knew immediately what it was. Glancing quickly at the clock, which read 2:53, I hurried over to Sherlock's room to find him writhing in his bed as he dreamt. He was letting out pitiful sounds as if he was tortured and his expression was similar to the one he had made in Baskerville when he had felt doubt for the first time. I sat next to him on the bed and tried to keep my hand on his shoulder to snap him out of it. "Sherlock" I said in a calm but firm voice "Sherlock wake up, It's a dream, you are having a dream" The black haired male beside me opened his eyes with a panicked look on his face and looked at me once he sat up, still a little disoriented. "Are you alright Sherlock?" I slid my hand to his back and I could feel his heart pound like that of a mouse. It worried me to see one of the greatest minds of the twenty-first century so distraught on a regular basis. So disoriented and worn out when he should have been all knowing, and energized whenever someone got killed unexpectedly. He was my friend and I felt I should be doing something, however his stubbornness usually managed to keep me from finding a solution.

Sherlock let out a growl, hitting the bed with his fists and stood up in one quick motion. He swiftly ran an arm over his eyes "I'm fine!" irritation coursed through his words. "I've told you not to interrupt my sleep!"

"Sherlock, you were having a nightmare!" I retorted

"I was not having a nightmare, a mind with such a vast processing capacity as mine cannot have nightmares-If I were to have anything as a regular brain would call a nightmare I would have already noticed it is a dream hence eliminating the fear factor that identifies a nightmare." He spoke in his usual quick demeanour but the slight tremor in his voice was clear.

"But you _were_ afraid, weren't you Sherlock?" He scoffed, a smile forming on his open mouth but not touching his eyes. He looked even more tired when he smiled, the circle under his eyes appearing darker.

"I do not _feel,_ John. Minds like mine aren't affected by such illusions." He was pacing along the edge of his bed , his hands restless.

I wasn't having any of that, I hadn't slept through a whole night in weeks because of him, I wasn't going to take this 'I don't feel' crap from him at this time in the morning. "That's it, I'm not going to put up with this anymore." I stood up and I could see Sherlock turn to look at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked as if I was a child who hadn't finished his chores. "To sleep. And I'm calling Mycroft in the morning." I called from the corridor and turned in to my own room.

"You can't do that" he hurried in to my room as I climbed under my covers.

"And why not?"

"Because...Because I won't let you"

I scoffed "Because_ you won't let _me? Good night, Sherlock. Hope your _illusions_ don't wake you up again." I lay my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the morning traffic outside our flat. There was no saying what Sherlock would try next so it was smart to call before he awoke. I grabbed my mobile phone from my nightstand before climbing out of my bed and heading towards Holmes' room to check if he was still asleep. I was however, startled out of my wits when a voice interrupted my train of thought.

"I suppose you slept well?" Sherlock lay on the floor at the foot of my bed and it looked like he had been there for a while. "Did you _sleep _here!?" He scoffed "Well I certainly wasn't going to let you call my arch enemy in the middle of the night."

"Right.." I glanced at him suspiciously as he lay unmoving when I dialled Mycroft's number only to see that the screen was black. I opened the back of my phone and rolled my eyes "Oh. Isn't that a little bit childish?" the battery pack was missing. "Were did you put it?" I asked him.

"I threw it out." he spoke matter-of-factly.

"You threw it out?! Threw it out where!"

"Out the window."

"_What_!" I hurried to the window to see if it could still be somewhere on the side walk but I was sure someone would have picked it up by then. "Oh great...Sherlock that's just great." I went in to the living room and took the taller male's mobile to call his brother.

Once Mycroft picked up, Sherlock was already upon me trying to rip the phone out of my hand as I shouted out what I had to say to his brother. "It's about Sherlock, he's going to lose it soon!" I heard a chuckling on the other side of the line "Yes, well he's certainly difficult to deal with. Shall we meet? The cafe at noon. Take care until then and send my best regards to my dear brother for me. "

"I don't need your regards, Mycroft! And don't have a meeting with Henry Norton at that top secret lab 46.2 miles northeast from where you are now in twenty minutes?!" Sherlock shouted at the mobile phone before the man hung up.

"Let go of my bloody arm Sherlock!" I could feel the blood in my arm cease to travel above the point where the curly haired man gripped it. "Let go of my phone" He retorted through clenched teeth "Fine, you can have it " I let go of the mobile and he released my arm.

Ever since I moved in with him I felt as if I was back in high school with all the squabbling.

**AN: I hope you liked what you read and read my future updates, remember I do my best when I'm encouraged so reviews are greatly appreciated and will most likely speed up the updating considerably =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright well here's the second chapter hope you enjoy!**

"Well I haven't ever seen him like this before. He's having really bad nightmares all the time and he can barely solve the cases he gets because he's so tired. Of course when it comes to pestering me he has unlimited energy." Mycroft gave me an understanding smile as he stirred his coffee. "Well I'm glad you called me about this. It is quite unusual but not unheard of. The last time I recall him losing his senses like this was as a young teenager, he had become quite _hormonal _one could say."

"So how did that turn out then? Was there anything you did to help him or did he just bounce back eventually." I was more stirred up about the situation at hand that I would have liked to admit. Sherlock had a certain likeability factor to him even though he could be a complete arse. I could understand why Mycroft worried about him so much. He was more than intelligent when it came to the happenings around him but the subtle displays of emotion every now and then combined with his usual insensitivity made me think that there was a lot he was hiding, things that right now seemed to be troubling him more than ever.

"It takes a certain amount of sensitivity to be able to pick up other peoples thoughts to the point where it bothers him and then see the reactions in another person. And I believe something like that can get quite overwhelming. Perhaps some time off might help him." Mycroft explained to me.

"So you're suggesting for him to go somewhere...on vacation?" I asked sceptically. It wasn't that what the man said didn't make sense, it was because he simply couldn't imagine Sherlock on vacation. Him and his trench coat...on vacation at a sunny beach...on vacation.

"Yes" Mycroft smiled up at me "I would be more than happy to pay for the trip, since it is my brother who requires it."

"A-Alright then, I guess it is worth a shot." I replied still unable to imagine how it would turn out.

I returned back home with take out and a list of things that could help Sherlock calm down from my therapist. Sherlock lay on the couch, eyes closed but I knew he wasn't asleep. "I brought food"

"I'm not hungry" I rolled my eyes but placed the bag of the food in front of him. I had lived with him long enough to figure out what his favourite food would be despite the fact that he ate about twice a week. I wondered briefly if that wasn't the reason why he was going more insane than he already was. Maybe his caffeine levels finally peaked. That, along with the twenty nicotine patches he used every week. I watched from the corner of my eye as he smelled the bag and then moved to reach in and take the cookie out. It amused me that he always ate the dessert first, like a little child. I took my take out over to the chair along with my laptop and began to search for vacation venues that Sherlock wouldn't find absolutely boring.

* * *

"Sherlock for god's sake just eat normally already." I hissed at him as he speared one of my pasta with his fork and bit half of it off before placing the other half on his tray and writing in his notebook. Mycroft could not have thought this through any worse. "I'm testing just how much the altitude of a plane affects your taste buds and if you would have not put me here in the first place I wouldn't be doing this" Sherlock hissed back at me. "It was not my idea! Your brother came up with this!" I tried to eat the rest of my plane food as fast as I could so Sherlock wouldn't steal anymore. My new worst nightmare was getting stuck in a plane for six hours with Sherlock beside me.

"It's so _BORING_ he shouted through the plane turning a few heads towards us. I looked around and then try to calm the detective down, as he started drumming his fingers on the tray. "Look look, Sherlock, why don't you try watching a movie, you always have fun finding the flaws right?" I told him beginning to get stressed out myself.

I eventually made it out alive six hours and a helicopter ride later but we found ourselves literally stranded on an island. The house and the beach was quite well equipped and everything but we were literally stuck on an oval little island with palm trees. "He rented an island..." I looked around incredulously "He rented out a bloody island!" Sherlock didn't look pleased at all either but I guessed it was at least the ideal place for the therapists suggestions

Sherlock let out an exasperated growl "Great! What are we going to do here for five days?!"

I sighed "Well I guess we will work on your therapy..." I spoke quietly but got a pretty threatening glare in return. "My what? I don't need therapy John, I need a case, something entertaining!" This was going to be just wonderful wasn't it, I thought and then picked up my suitcase "I'm going to go unpack now. Maybe by then you'll admit to yourself that your highness does need help."

**AN: So this was pretty much the second part of the introduction (sorry for the slow start) but things are going to get rolling in the next chapter. As always reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
